Oneshots
by xFlyHigher
Summary: Rated: T (Send in any requests! Updating description/title soon!) Ch.2 Prompt: angsty post-break up phinabella who have never stopped loving each other one bit
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I should be trying to save my other story but it seems pretty unsaveable and it's frustrating to write so instead i'm opening up requests!** **I really do not know if I will get any, but these are where I will be writing different one shots. Send in any ship requests, prompt requests (as long as not incest or ships with adult x child because those are yucky!) I'll probably write it!**

 **Anyways, until then- I'm probably going to be focusing on Phinabella. Maybe some ships including Ferb, but I'm not quite sure yet.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to *review*/follow/fav if possible! It all means a lot to me.**

* * *

 _Three times Phineas didn't kiss Isabella, and the one time he did._

* * *

 _ **ONE. Static electricity.**_

Phineas never minded building stuff to help out his friends. He and Ferb always try to help, regardless of who requests what. So, when Isabella came to them with the hiccups, it was only natural to reach far and beyond to help out. Creating the most terrifying haunted house of all time seemed to make most sense.

Somewhere along the way, he started second guessing exactly who the haunted house was for. Ferb designed half of the rooms while Phineas got ready. So whatever was meant to scare Isabella- well, it sometimes made him flinch as well.

"Phineas!" Isabella gasped out, after another jump scare. He looked at her excitedly, hoping to hear he had finally cured her hiccups. "You're *HIC!* squeezing my hand kind *HIC!* of tight!"

"Oh, sorry Isabella." He muttered, half defeated and half sheepish. He loosened his grip while continuing to lead her into the next room, dodging another monster coming at them and tugging her along. She yelped/hiccupped loudly, and yet again he apologized. He scanned the surroundings before finally running to a closet besides the next maze's entrance. He pulled her inside. The closet itself was incredibly small, filled with different supplies and masks. It was barely enough room for the two of them to fit inside. They were both panting once they made it in.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the shade after closing the door securely behind them, and he could see once again (although not very much, the lighting was incredibly dim), Phineas noticed that Isabella had gone completely quiet as he still struggled to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed apologetically, giving her hand a comforting squeeze without thinking too much over the action. "Sorry. If I'm being completely honest, I really wasn't expecting that clown back there."

Isabella smiled, giving his hand a squeeze in return. "Don't be sorry, Phineas."

Phineas wasn't quite sure why his heart began racing the way it was when she did that. Maybe it was how close she was to him, maybe it was the way her hand felt in his, or the way she whispered his name. He let out an awkward chuckle. Something about the situation made him hesitant, and he wasn't sure what to feel.

His chuckle faltered as he watched her smile start to fade. She kept her eyes on him, still just as wide and intense as before. He felt his throat tightening, not wanting to look away for some reason. She whispered his name again after a moment, her tone cautious rather than comforting like it was before.

"Phineas..."

He started to lean in, once again not putting much thought into the action. He watched her eyelids flutter, then close. Confused, a bit hesitant, he did the same.

Suddenly, a loud hiccup escaped Isabella's parted lips. He jumped back in surprise, knocking his head on the wall. "Shoot!"

Isabella's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh, Phineas! I'm sosososos-"

"No, no!" He laughed, letting go of her hand and rubbing the back of his head. "Really, don't worry. I'm fine" He was talking faster than usual, more nervous and quick to change the subject. " Clearly, this side of the house isn't scary enough for you." He dropped his hands to his side and plastered a creepy grin, back in character." Maybe we should amp up the static electricity." He opened the closet door, holding it out for her and returning to his normal voice for only a second. "After all, it's how we run the place."

"But, Phineas…" Isabella mumbled dejectedly.

He lightly but quickly ushered her out of the confined room, back to playing his character of the mad scientist with an evil cackle. "No time, no time! Mwahahah."

She opened her mouth to protest, but another hiccup beat her to speaking. After a moment, she sighed before nodding.

He grabbed her hand again to lead her through the rest. She seemed a bit less energetic about everything, clearly still processing what the heck almost just happened in the closet. He was too.

She hiccupped again. More loudly, it sounded as if it hurt. He glanced at her worriedly, noticing her pained wince. That's when he decided that whatever that was, it wasn't important. He couldn't let that throw him off, he had to help Isabella.

So, just like that, he let it go. He continued on, now more determined than ever to help his best friend.

* * *

 _ **2.) Crazy dares.**_

"Phineas, I dare you to kiss Isabella."

An indiscernible tension rose among the pre-teens almost immediately. Baljeet gasped, Ferb rolled his eyes. Phineas raised his eyebrows, gaping in shock at the idea. Isabella just glared at the bully, blushing with what appeared to be a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Buford! "

"Nope. This isn't your dare, girly. You have no say in passing up the dare or not." Isabella narrowed her eyes at the bully, and he simply smirked back. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before daring me to walk on hot coals barefoot."

Phineas looked at his brother with a conflicted expression. Something about that didn't settle right. Ferb shook his head. Phineas looked back at his group of friends with a frown. "No, I think if the dare involves both of us she gets to have some say in it."

"Well what about you, dinnerbell?" Buford smirked, leaning back- still propped up on his elbows. "You gotta say your choice first."

Phineas stared at him blankly. He didn't expect a game of truth or dare to render him speechless like this. He didn't expect a supposedly innocent game to lead to any tough decisions at all. "I knew we should have stuck to building the Underwater Roller Blaster." He whispered to Ferb.

"We're waiting!" Buford snapped impatiently. Baljeet tensed up, looking as though he wanted to object- but also wanted to hear what Phineas had to say.

Phineas knitted his eyebrows together and turned to look at Isabella. She refused to meet his eyes, instead playing with the grass with her jaw clenched and cheeks flushed furious red. He didn't like this; he didn't like the way she was too embarrassed to look at him. If she couldn't even face him, then she obviously didn't want to kiss him. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so disappointed with that observation, but he knew what he had to do.

He looked back at Buford. "I'll pass. What's the alternative?"

Buford blinked, clearly surprised at the answer. "Oh, really? Well, uh…"

Isabella stood up suddenly, not looking at any of the boys as she calmly walked out of the backyard. Everybody's eyes followed her before falling back to Buford, except for Phineas. He kept his gaze on where she once sat, clearly conflicted on whether he should follow her or not. He started to stand up before Ferb set a hand on his shoulder. "Something tells me she needs space right now." Ferb whispered patiently.

Phineas hesitated, still unsure and obviously confused on why she would need space before finally nodding in defeat. His brother had always been able to pick up on social cues better than him, so he had no reason to question anything this time. Still, he felt guilty. He felt angry, with buford for making her uncomfortable, with Baljeet for not speaking up- even a little with Ferb. But mainly himself. He felt as though he had missed something, as if she was humiliated in some kind of way he couldn't comprehend. Was the idea of kissing him THAT embarrassing to her?

"Way to go, Buford!" Baljeet hissed. Buford scoffed, waving his hand in the air.

"Eh, she'll get over it." He said it nonchalantly, but even he had a very guilt stricken expression.

Everybody remained silent for another few moments, all feeling guilty or angry for different reasons.

Ferb was the first to speak up. "Well, I suppose that's the last time we will ever be playing any sort of game like that."

"Agreed."

* * *

 _ **3.) Clumsy feet**_

"Thanks again for dancing with me." Isabella smiled, eyes shining with gratitude. The two 14 year olds had just finished their first practice class for her Quinceanera, and the two were left alone in the studio- granted permission to practice after hours. It would have been eerily quiet had it not been for "their" song playing on repeat from the stereo beside them. He was her first choice for chambelane de honor, meaning the two had to share a waltz during the actual event.

Phineas mirrored her grin with his own. Her smile had always been so contagious to him. "How could I not? Thank you for asking me, by the way. It means a lot." Phineas had his left hand firmly but gently placed to her hip as the pair swayed. After a moment, he couldn't suppress his chuckles. "Unfortunately, I really think all I can do is shuffle back and forth on my feet. Dancing is too dang hard for me."

She rolled her eyes at him, lips curling into a smirk. "Phineas Flynn, the boy who's been to mars, thinks dancing is impossible?"

"Firstly, I never said dancing is _impossible_. I may have hinted at it, but..." Isabella giggled. His grin only grew as he continued on. "Secondly, you can't compare the two. Mars is clearly a piece of cake compared to dancing."

Isabella broke away, taking her hand off his left shoulder but keeping his hands in hers. She raised his arm up, twirling before returning back to their original position with a satisfied smile. His grin never faltered. "ta-da!"

"Wow, well when you do all the work for me I guess it's _not_ totally impossible…"

She laughed again, this time more quietly than before. Slowly, hesitantly, she moved both of her hands up to his neck. She stared at him silently, worried eyes flickering back and forth. He simply wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing contently. This was nice.

Phineas found himself fixated on her lips, but it wasn't like the other times. This time, for the first time ever maybe, he was really sure. He knew what he wanted to do.

Wait, no.

What was he doing? Isabella was his best friend. Doing this could risk too much. What if she didn't like him like that? What if she hated him over it? What if-

No, he couldn't even begin to think of what he'd do if she hated him.

He dropped his hands to his side and took a step back abruptly, clearing his throat. She blinked, clearly puzzled before dropping her arms to her side as well. "Uh… It's getting pretty late, I think we should call it a wrap."

Isabella stayed quiet for a few moments. It felt like forever.

She narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Well, I mean yeah." Phineas shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding her gaze. Why was he so nervous again? They were just fine minutes ago." I can still… walk you home though?"

She looked at him for a few more moment. Her face contorted for a quick second before she turned her head to avoid looking at him. She took a deep breath and a few steps back. "It's late, you're right."

"Isabella- "

"My mom can pick me up. I'll see you, okay Phineas?"

Before he could answer, she stormed out of the room- leaving behind her backpack, stereo, and jacket all on the floor.

Phineas sighed, helplessly watching her go. He wanted to go chase after her, but something told him that would just make her angrier.

Was it too obvious? Was the timing wrong? Did he do something disrespectful?

He starts picking up all of her items, struggling to find the reason she had gotten so upset. He had always been one to have amazing self control. He'd rarely do anything his parents instructed him not to do, he was always patient with Candace.

Why was it becoming so much harder to control himself around Isabella?

* * *

 _ **The 1 time he did.**_

"Are you okay?"

She had been crying before he had arrived to her house, he could tell. He was pretty sure her eyes were swollen. He had heard the news a couple of days ago, but didn't check on her right away. He didn't feel like it was his place anymore. They hadn't hung out since the beginning of junior year. It sucked, to say the least.

Watching Isabella hurt like this Phineas even more though.

She had called him in the middle of the night, asking if he could come over and sneak into her room through the window. If she had asked months before, it would have been a normal request which he would have been excited about. They had plenty of late night talks and hangouts before. However, her reaching out to him halfway through junior year- after months of hanging out with different cliques and only talking few times a week, it was sudden, scary, nerve-wracking. He hated that.

Being in her room felt familiar, and sitting with her on her bed almost hit him with a wave of nostalgia- but he can't ever recall a time where he's witnessed her in so much pain.

She nodded. He squeezed her hand again before releasing it. "Is there anyway I can help?" She shook her head, her bottom lip quivering as she sighed heavily. The sight nearly broke his heart. He tried a different approach.

"The guy is an idiot for cheating on you. You deserve so much better, Isabella. You really do."

Isabella finally looked straight at him, looking almost as surprised as she was hurt. "Phineas, that's not why I called you here."

Phineas raised his eyebrows. "It's not?" He asked nervously.

She sighed, shaking her head. "No! I don't care about him. I… never really did, I guess." She took a deep breath, shifting slightly besides him. "I... I've really missed you, Phineas."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I have." She takes another hasty breath, not looking him in the eye. "I- I know I got all weird when I started dating Tyler..."

Phineas nodded, heart sinking in his chest. "Yeah, you stopped hanging out with everyone. I think that's when everybody started to split apart."

She squeezed her eyes shut, as if the last bit of his sentence struck her. "Yeah. I'm aware, and I'm sorry. I just…" She looks back at him, adjusting herself so they're facing each other. "I hated dating Tyler. I mean, I guess I learned a lot. I grew and stuff. But I could never really like him… not… not in the way I like you."

Phineas stared at her, mouth open. She smiled sadly.

"I was expecting something like that. Well, here goes nothing." She sighed. "I used to have a huge crush on you. I was in love with you, even when we were kids. And, well, I thought you liked me back too. But you started pulling away, and I gave up. But still- it hurt too much to be around you. I wasn't… mature enough, I guess, to handle rejection. I regret that, Phineas. I regret it so much. You were always more than a crush to me, you know? You were my best friend. You _are_ my best friend. I missed you everyday, I missed hanging out with you and Ferb. I miss our entire group. I even miss Buford, Phineas. Buford! I just…"

Phineas wasn't sure when the courage hit him, but without a second thought, he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

She relaxed against him almost immediately, kissing him back. Her mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. They both were clumsy kissers nonetheless. But when they broke apart, he wondered how he had gone 16 years without kissing her.

Isabella was stammering for the proper words, smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I-you… did we just..."

Phineas froze, nervous once again. "Was that okay?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

Isabella paused, dropping her gaze sheepishly.

"If you want to kiss me again, I'd be okay with that."

It's then that Phineas realizes that all the years they'd lost, all the chances that had passed them by, all the time he'd spent dreaming, hadn't gone to waste.

Not really.

He smiled, pulling her in for another kiss. He'd been too caught up in his own head to see it at the time but in a way, he understood now, they'd always been closer than partners, more than friends.

It had simply taken him a while to figure it out.

* * *

 **I spent way too long writing this, and I really don't like the way it turned out. It was originally meant to end up fluffy but it fell under a more angsty category. I also apologise if its too OOC, it's currently 3:36 am and i couldn't sleep without finishing this, but a part of me wishes I did so i could write it with a clearer mind.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hi! Firstly thanks so much for the support. I promise ill get to everybody's requests soon! While I am in the process of writing those, I figured I could share an old AU drabble I wrote a while ago. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy.**

 **(also this may appear OOC, as it follows my headcanons that they go through a couple breaks before ending up together, please bare with me!)**

 **Characters/ship : Phineas Flynn / Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**

 **Rating: T**

the doorbell rings at just a little before midnight.

11:47 p.m. to be exact, if the cheap black alarm clock that was already there when isabella first rented out the apartment is displaying the correct time. she's not exactly sure what to do, so she stares at the red pixels swimming across the screen, waits until the last digit slides to 8 before she lets out a breath she doesn't know she was holding.

but when it rings again, the very imminent reality of the situation starts to hit her. who the hell is coming to visit her this late at night? her mind races to fill in the potential possibilities as she desperately goes through her list of friends, though she sputters to a halt when the doorbell echoes a third time. isabella isn't sure if it's the lack of sleep getting to her, but the last ring sounded almost disappointed. dejected and desolate, and when she closes her eyes, she imagines the person behind the door turning to leave.

heart pounding and with a small voice in her head telling her no, isabella flings the tangled sheets around her legs off of her and scrambles to the door, pressing her eye to the peephole.

she wishes she didn't.

because she doesn't expect to see him. not him, with his hands clasped awkwardly in front of his shirt, not him, with his already messy red hair even more tousled from the midnight wind, not him, with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, not him, with that same, brooding, slightly nervous, slightly confident face. not him.

and she definitely doesn't expect herself to let him in anyway.

the moment isabella pulls open the door, phineas staggers back a little, and she hates it because she sees his little shocked expression, that little dorky, clumsy smile flicker back up on his lips again. that same stupid smile she fell for in the first place, and she feels herself sinking all over again. in only the span of a few seconds, isabella's suddenly remembering how he first introduced himself to her when they were just kids, how he told her that he thought her bow was super cool. she remembers how he walked her back to her house, how his shoes were slightly too big for his feet making him trip every so often, how insanely awkward but insanely sweet his jokes were. and, from that point on, it was history. phineas and isabella, the power couple, the dream team-

she stops herself short before tears begin to prick her eyes. it's not helping that the wind is now sweeping his hair back and forth, rendering it all askew. isabella remembers when she used to sift her fingers through his hair as phineas lay on her lap. she quickly forces that memory aside too.

and yet. and yet he's obviously surprised, that much isabella can tell, from the way his cheeks flush rosy and his fists cram into his coat pockets. and he's obviously nostalgic, she notes, as she watches phineas's eyes flit to hers, drinking her in as if he's trying to memorize every angle, every curve of her face. isabella ignores another little voice in her head telling her that he already has it memorized. she closes her eyes and recalls the multiple times he'd trace his fingertips over her nose and kiss down the bridge of it when she insisted she hated it.

she's not sure what to expect. but she does feel her heart sink when he opens his mouth.

"i didn't…" the awkward, dorky, somehow charismatic chuckle isabella knows all too well tumbles out of phineas's lips, "i didn't expect you to open the door." when he sees isabella's expression - which must be shell-shocked, she's sure - he continues hastily. "not that i'm complaining, of course."

they stare at each other for a while more, and isabella hates how phineas's still just _staring_ at her, pulling her into his memory once again, taking in every part of her. she hates how he's fidgeting and nervous and looking at her all lopsided and slightly dreamy-eyed and god. god, what she wouldn't do to take him back home in her heart.

but she doesn't show this, just examines the hem of her fraying t-shirt and finally says what she should have said long ago. "what are you doing here?"

phineas laughs again, except this time, instead of the familiar chuckle, it's a too loud, too false happy, too inauthentic one that she doesn't want to hear ever again. "i should've just explained that right away, huh? i just…" he pauses, tugging at his ear- a mannerism that isabella knows all too well. "i just was…it was late at night, and i came across photos of that haunted house I made for you, and i was just thinking…i…i just thought-" phineas pauses, then smiles, this time genuinely again. "i sound dumb, don't i?"

isabella doesn't crack a smile, but she knows her eyes must be crinkling the tiniest bit. she runs a hand over her face, hoping that she comes across as exasperated and not like she's actually just furtively snagging a chance to recollect herself. "yeah, you do," she snaps. "what's your point?"

it sounds harsh, even to her. she watches her ex-boyfriend recoil the tiniest bit, looking hurt but not shocked, and for a second, isabella feels bad. but then she forces herself to stop mid-thought. _she_ wasn't the one who left him because inventing was becoming too important. _she_ wasn't the one who felt that she had to focus on her career more than him. _she_ wasn't the one who said, "i'm sorry, but i think we're at different points of our lives. i'm not sure if our relationship is working out." _she_ wasn't the one who-

"i'm saying that i miss you."

a beat of silence. it lingers for a couple more seconds, and again, again, _again._ they're both just looking at each other again, the slightly ajar door sending cold wind whipping into the tiny apartment. "isabella," phineas starts. he's chewing the inside of his cheek, the endearing, dorky facade suddenly unraveling loose to reveal the confused, true boy underneath. the confused, true boy who'd have enough heart to knock at his ex-girlfriend's door at midnight. "isabella, i miss you, i'm just…don't you know that i regret losing what we had? what we've always had? ever since we were kids, i just-" he cuts himself off with a frustrated sigh while he gestures at the air, as if what they supposedly "had" is floating in the atmosphere around them. "isabella, don't you know…?" she waits for him to continue his sentence, but he just stops there. then repeats. "isabella, don't you know?"

isabella bites her lip and turns away, feeling anger ebbing out of her lips. but even so, she catches herself staring at the undone button at the collar of his shirt. "i think it's too late for you to say that," she whispers.

"it's not," he says. and he sounds desperate. she doesn't even notice he's stepping closer towards her, doesn't even notice until he shakily takes her hand and guides it to his own cheek. she's surprised that she's letting him. "isabella…isabella, give me tonight. give me tonight, and i'll give you back our forever."

when he bends down to tentatively bury his face in her neck, she's startled to feel that he's not already marking her with love bites. he's not kissing her. just breathing in her scent, inhaling the mild aroma of her skin before brushing his lips ever so gently against it. she lets out a sigh, another breath she didn't know she was holding. and when he ever so hesitantly slides his finger under her chin to tilt her head up to graze her lips with his, she doesn't stop him.

"i'm over you," isabella starts, too dazed to finish her sentence, but she forces herself to push on, "and you're over me, so the fact that we're kissing right now means nothing." she sighs again, feeling herself entangle her hands into his hair. "but please don't stop."

isabella expects phineas to lift up her shirt, pull up the hem of that frayed top to feel her stomach underneath, but he doesn't. just smiles, squeezes her hand, leads her onto the couch. not to kiss her body and whisper empty nothings, but to just stare at her. look at her. tell her he's sorry. "i won't stop," he mumbles, putting his face into her neck once again, "but, god, Isabella." She feels him sigh against her skin "god, i was never over you."


End file.
